Crazy Day
by enwrshan590
Summary: The Samurai Rangers run into some trouble with a new Nighlok.This is my first story ever soo please no haters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

No one's POV

It was a sunny day and all the rangers were with Mia,Mike with Antonio, and Jayden with Emily.

"Ow." said Jayden as he hit the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jayden, are you ok?" she asked

"Yeah, I am fine" he said while geting up. " You are defiantly improving your skills Emily."

"Thanks" Emily said smiling from ear to ear " I have been training really hard lately because that last mooger almost beat me"

"It really shows" giving her a smile that made her heart almost melt.

"Kevin look" whispered Mia while pointing to Emily and Jayden talking." Aren't they so cute, they are both crushing on each other hard, itis sad that they don't realize it"

She signed,"I can't wait to find my prince charming" she says nudging him before she walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks to all the people who have reviewed. This is my first story ever written and i hope you guys like the rest of it. So here is the next chapter**

All of the sudden the Gap Sensor goes off.

"Ranger there is a Nighlok in the park. Go quickly." said Mentor

They all began to running to the plaza.

"Ahh" the rangers heard as they saw people screaming and running in every direction.

"Looking for someone to pick on Nighlok" said Jayden.

"Actually yes!and you guys look like you will be fun to change!"said the Nighlok

"Change?"they all said in unison.

"oh yes it will be a nice suprise." he chuckled" but I can't have you all attack me at once soo here are some of my friends for you to play with."

All of the sudden moogers surrounded each ranger.

"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" Jayden drew his symbol into the air and the others did the same. They all flipped the symbols and morphed.

Once morphed each ranger chopped down moogers like it was nothing. Finally the Nighlok shot a single ray at the rangers but missed.

"Darn it I missed. Oh well better try again." he yelled. Again he shot his ray but this time at Emily. But she did not notice it due to the mob of moogers still around her.

"Emily!Watch out!" Jayden said as he grabbed her out of the way. Both of them rolled behind a big bush.

"Thanks Jay." Emily said slightly shocked because he fell on top of her." You can get off now." she said with a giggle.

"Oh sorry." he said rolling off while blushing" are you ok?"

"yeah, I'm fine lets go help the others."

Just then a beam of light hit the other rangers causing them to unmorph and colapse.

"Mia,Antonio,Mike,Kevin!" Emily said as she unmorphed and ran to their sides. But they were unconscious.

"What did you do to them?" ordered Jayden while he tried to fight the Nighlok.

" You will see soon i am drying out. Check you two later" laughed the Nighlok befoee he disappeared through a portal. .

"What does he mean by that?" asked Emily witha worried look on her face.

"I am not sure but lets get them help"said Jayden while putint his hand in her shoulder."Mentor,all the. Other rangers beside me and Em were hit by the Nighloks ray and are unconsius, we need your help to get them back to the house." said Jayden into his morpher.

" I'm on my way."


	3. Chapter 3

BTW thank you so much for you reviews. I really want to thank...

Bright Blue 101 she has awesome stories ,jemilyisdabest13 her stories are great to and she loves jemily like me!,selena she is really nice thanks for your reviews,GoseiGokaiRed i have known her for a while and one of her jemily stories was the first one i red and it made me want to join fanfiction and try and write so if you see this thank you so much for inspiring me ,BluePinkRanger i love your stories and i get sooo excited when i see that you have a new chapter or stories out,BlueberryNinja she is sooo nice and her stories are crazy , and Andi the Amazing which is really amazing you should totally check her stories out they rock.

You guys should check out all of these authors because they all rock!

Back at the dojo.

"So do you know what is wrong with them yet?"Jayden asked while looking at the four unconscious rangers.

"No, not yet" replied Mentor Ji

"Well it's getting late,you guys should go to bed. I will watch them tonight." said Jayden

"No, jayden, well all need don't we take shifts?"said Emily

"Ok, I will start." said Jayden with a slight sign of relief on his face."I'll go to 9:00pm"

" Ok I will then go 9:00pm to 1:00 am"said Emily

"Then i will watch them from 1:00 am to 12:00pm, I wake up really early anyways so it won't be too bad." said Ji" besides you guys need more rest then i do in case there is an attack, you are the only ones able to fight."

They all nodded and Mentor went to his room and Emily to hers. Jayden quickly went to get a blanket because it was going to be a long night.

5 hours later

*beep*beep* Emily hits her alarm clock to shut it up to take her shift she grabs her pillow , and then she trips over a blanket on the floor and decideds to take it with her. She walks into the recovery room to see all the rangers in the same place she left them.

She then looks at the corner to see a half awake Jayden. She quietly sneaks up next to him and hits him with her pillow on the back of his head.

"You still up!"she laughed

"Yes!" he said as he chuckled" I was just thinking...and oww!" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"About what?" she giggled.

"Everything. Xandred,the Nighlok and what he meant, our team...you." he said with a whispered at the end.

"Well don't be stressed out I...I mean we are all here for you,we will help you 't worry." she said just as she was about to hit him again with her pillow. However this time he had a weapon. He hit her with his pillow which she suspected he didn't have.

"Ok well I am tired so do you think your gonna be ok?" said Jayden as he was walking towards the door.

"Yeah tottally, i can handle it you should know i beat you so eaisly in that pillow fight"she laughed" Go get some rest" she said as she started to pushed him out the door. Until he turned around to have his face less then a kiss away. They both stared into each others eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked in such a caring tone. As he looked her in the eyes he swore Emily could feel his heart beat because it was soo loud.

"Yes!" she giggled" Now go!" she said as she turned him around and lightly kicked his butt with her foot. He so she thought as he popped his head in to doorway.

"Goodnight Emily" he said as he had a smirk. "Goodnight Jayden,sweet dreams" she said. He then winked then left.

After he was totally gone she stood against the wall and slid down to the ground and gave out a happy sigh. Then she thought " Wow 9:30 thats all, it is going to be a long night."

So there is chapter 3 please review and tell me what you think. Sorry to all the memily fans but his will defiantly be a jemily story.


End file.
